gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Chronicles of Ravenia
Summary The history of the Imperial Republic of Raven's Cove is rather complex andis what shapes the Ellie Dove's life in this tale. It follows her through the political upheavals and re-establishments. From shreds to glory, the story goes through to the end how the Imperial Republic came to be... Characters : Ellie Dove '' : ''Albertus Sparx '' : ''Mila Bannock : Wallandreah : Jason : Captain Will Captitulo I - El Aterrizaje The icy waters of the Far Western Sea chilled the Blazing Phoenix making one doubt if the ship were a Phoenix as it's name would suggest in the heat of battle, years ago that is. The hull creaked on the interior and was battered and fading on the exterior. A man nearby spoke out about the freeze, "They say... that the waters are chilled so differently because of how..... how cold the blasted island is by..... heart" he chuckled a bit afterward. I looked out across the water from the bow to see an ominous rock stick out of the water, it's jaggedness suggested danger and went very well with what the old man said. It is very well known that this rock in the frozen water is one that has been fought for much too long. After it's re-discovery recently, pirate factions have landed on the island to attempt to claim the entire thing, but none have succeeded and always result in a faction leaving or a treaty that cancels the one prior to it. I felt compelled to come, not to participate in the politics of a new faction arriving upon the island, but to trace the roots of my family whom lived on it prior to it being completely annihilated between the Royal Navy, Spanish Explorers, and the Undead Forces. While many warned me not to go and that I would die within the day, I for some reason continued on. The wind blew through the long curls of my crimson hair, and on my pale face. They say I am a tall person, and a peaceful one. Hence, the reason why I should not go on a "suicide mission" and rather stay with the lot I put up with according to many of the friends I stayed with back in the English Colony of Georgia. While I could live an ordinary life and live out my days to be another one of those people no one person cares about, I could also live one in which no one remembers me, but at least have a thrill ride and adventure in the process of my years. It is after all always the men that see the adventure and not the women.... not until now that is. "Drop the anchor, stop her now!" The ship stopped about a mile from the shoreline. I turned around to see the crewmen load weapons cartes, open no less, onto the small boats along with a flag or two of the Brethren. They began loading the rough and tough on board first, then well dressed "leaders" I would say, and then lastly the "colonists" of the ship. They rowed me out on the 5th boat with the "leaders". I was unsure what thier purpose was but seeing them dressed the way they were, leaders from the Brethren Court possibly to negotiate peace amongst the factions. Despite it being split up by many pirate groups, Ravenia as it was deemed by the Brethren Books I read was an island of Piracy. Category:Fan Stories